leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-6006137-20140319173234/@comment-9705522-20140319223052
actually, i was judging by the time. did forget that my shifts are atypical and most people would still be working by this time. eh, happens. and actually, i wasnt referring to them not being educated, but to their lack of trust in science. theres been a study recently. 24% trust in science, 28% dont, the remaining only somewhat trust in science. not surprising seeing how its the crationist stronghold, but oh well. "he needs a team alongside him to escape" newsflash, so does kha. both have a stealth. sure, kha has a leap. but thanks to his low burst and therefore incapability of singlehandedly killing an enemy in one rotation, he wont be able to use it. the mana hungry thing only comes from the fact that people max w on talon and q on kha. he gets waveclear for it though. zed is not really tricky to pull off. ult in, aa e q botrk aa and ult out. boom, dead carry. and yes, he is better. his damage hovers between 3k and 4k. and if they want to survive they literally have to buy qss, so thats another positive. actually, false. a tank pantheon, who has randuins, spirit visage and, lets say, warmogs, will still outdamage kha. yes, youve heard right, he still outdamages kha. i mean, no wonder with his 3.6 per bonus ad e. ... assasin lee is op? now ive seen everything. even tank lee, who is a lot better, isnt really op, as much as he is just a bad design. what are you, silver 5? dianas damage is higher, much higher if she builds squishy. leblanc can "only kill one person", err yeah? the thing is, kha cant even do that. leblanc on the other hand can kill literally everybody in your team. yes, even that full tank mundo. and no, she doesnt have to wait "too long" a q w combo alone is devastating, and her ult will have like a 16 sec cd. yknow, there is a reason she is picked a lot competitively. early on noone can 100-0, well, lee, rengar, leblanc, pantheon can actually. err, where is the difference? in both cases you soften them up and force them out of lane. "trades can last just a few seconds" in fact, they always do. and no, assasins are worse at those. take a look at lee. or renekton. or shyvana. or jax. or irelia. all of those are gonna beat yo sorry ass. guess what? khas q is only strong early on when isolated. ya aint got the evolution or the ad yet. actually, mid lane kha trades bad, but most enemies just make a mistake. but if it is, say, a gragas, a syndra or an ori, yeah, you will lose. yi is worse in everything but clearing. as for vi, a few things actually. kha has better objective control, better counterganking, and he transitions into a more damage heavy role, where as vi is more "lolololo gonna ult and kill your carry and there is nothing you can do about it. numbers have to be a bit more accurate. look below, i have posted exact numbers. with the calculation. and explaining everything. also, you forget that talons q resets, so he will get 2 autoattacks. and yes, khas q is a low cooldown, but so is talons q. and yes, talon wont be able to deal the full damage for a while. neither will kha. sure, talon wont have his ult, but with his q w and hydra he still outdamages kha if kha has every ability. sure, kha has resets, but he wont get them unless the enemy is already low. also, again, one big difference. kha can apply his burst more often, but his burst is single target. talon has a longer waiting period inbetween, but his burst is much higher and on an aoe. and assasins dont deal sustained damage. THOSE ARE FIGHTERS. does zed deal sustained damage? nope, he goes in, kills a bloke, goes out, and waits for cooldown. does leblanc? nope, goes in, kills, goes out, waits. same goes for every other assasin. except for the hybrids, but those are hybrids. also, hf in the lower elos? ironic, coming from a silver 4, which is in the lower 50% towards a diamond 5, which happens to be in the top 2%. tiny difference in skill here. well, not so tiny, really. in fact, its almost 3 leagues. and assasins are all about damage. otherwise they become hybrids. like, pantheon. or kha, before he was changed to a fighter. or diana.